The One About The Tattoo
by polybi
Summary: Inspired by S3E3: Sitting around a campfire with the Scooby Gang, Tinkerbell and Regina discuss a certain tattoo...and make an amazing discovery. And now, a certain Saviour may have to confront her greatest fear. Yes it's SwanQueen. Some slight spoilers up to S3E5.
1. Chapter 1

And so the Charmings, Regina, Emma, and their new-found guide Tinkerbell were sitting around in the campfire, resting in their journey in Neverland to try to find Henry, Regina and Emma's shared son. Eventually, conversations led to Tinkerbell's discovery of a clue to Regina's true love.

"I was scared," Regina recounted." I was still mourning Daniel, Tink said she'd find my new true love."

"So...what was the clue" Mary Margaret...aka Snow...inquired.

"It was a tattoo." Tink recalled. "A tattoo of a lion."

For some reason, the color in Emma's body drained.

Charming was concerned with Emma's well-being, especially with his most recent brush with the Grim Reaper. "Are you alright, hon?"

"Fine!" A rather flustered Emma Swan answered, her voice suddenly rising a few octaves she never thought she'd reach.

"Are you sure?" Asked Snow. Now it was evident that she was a bit worried, as was Tinkerbell, and Regina. In fact, Regina seemed more concerned than any one.

"Ok..." Emma's voice returned to normal, and everyone relaxed. Besides, everyone seemed interested in Tinkerbell's story about the Regina's new true love.

"So," Snow asked Regina, "did you ever meet him?"

Regina answered in the negative. As a matter of fact, Regina said that she never even met the the man with the tattoo on his arm.

"Regina..." Tink interjected. "I did say that it was on his arm, but it was also possible that the tattoo may have been on another part of the body..."

"Uh...l-l-l-like where?" Emma asked with a recently developed stutter...

Tinkerbell answered: "I think it was maybe the back."

And while the others were enthralled by all this, Emma decided this was the perfect time to take a walk.

Nervously, Emma stood up. did a rather exaggerated yawn, and nervously announced her departure.

With the others curious about Emma's behavior, they watched as Emma excused herself, turned, and as she was about to take her leave, the map to Peter Pan's enclave dropped to the ground, and Emma bent over to pick up.

At that point, time stopped.

Tinkerbell almost whispered the words: "That's it! That's the one!"

And everyone's jaw dropped. Especially Regina, who did not know whether to be astonished...or thrilled.

For they were all looking at Emma's back, shirt raised, revealing a tattoo, just above the buttock area.

A tattoo of a lion.

And a near-hyperventilating Emma inhaled, fixed her features, then turned to face the astonished throng.

"So what are _you guys_ staring at?" But Emma knew the answer. Especially when it came to a star-struck Regina.

* * *

**_Should I continue this...?_**

**_Obviously this is a rewriting of S3E3._**

**_The usual disclaimers..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_All about the numbers:_

_467 words._

_34 reviews (actually 5 reviews and 29 people saying they wanted this to go on)_

_76 follows._

_You like me...you really like me!_

_Thanks to you all. Especially my friend and muse, ___

_._

_So we go on. And I would like to get good comments...like how good or bad is this._

_**SwanQueenPanda**__: As much as I have given The Boys grief, I am not that good of a writer (See Everafter Volumes 1 & 2 for proof). But thanks._

_**Hurricane Jackson**__: I understand, and I am sure there will be some great HoodQueen stories out there. I just don't know that much about this Robin Hood to do him justice. And besides, did anyone ever clear any of this with Maid Marian (played by Eva Langoria if they're smart)?_

_Here's the second. The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

Emma Swan tried to gather herself up. She knew the last thing she needed right now were parents, her son's co-parent, Captain Hook, and the main corporate symbol of the Walt Disney Company (outside of that mouse, of course) connecting the dots and asking embarrassing questions about a lion over her ass. And what it means.

Especially when she knows what it could mean. And that she has been trying to run away from that answer for almost three years.

She adjusted her face to reflect the right amount of smugness, and turned to staring crowd.

"So...do you find my butt THAT spectacular?"

"Actually, kinda..." remarked Killian Jones, still trying to figure away to get inside what that tattoo was hovering over. It was a remark that earned Captain Jones a sharp kick to the shin by the tattooed lady's mom.

"Emma.." Tinkerbell started to explain. "It's just that...the tattoo that you have...well...where it is...is the EXACT drawing I envisioned for Regina's soul mate. And that tattoo IS unique...'

Regina interjected with trademark snarkiness: "So, are you implying that my 'true love' (Regina using _air quote_ fingers) is the spawn of the two sad excuses for human beings that I detest the most?"

"No, Regina..." answered Tink. "I'm just saying she has the same tattoo..."

Regina rolled her eyes . "This is what I get for trusting a fairy with my love life. Might as well stayed with Singlebrooke..."

"Single.. what?" ask a puzzled Tinkerbell.

" it was a dating site. Just about every person in town joined: including myself," Regina recalled. " I only had one respondent,as a matter of fact."

Hook chimed in, "So...who was the lucky suitor"

"If you need to know..." Regina let out a sigh. "It was..._Dopey_. Horny little freak..."

That sounded like one of those I-really-don't-want-to-know-the details things, so it was best thought by everyone to let that one lie.

In addition, Emma did not want to answer any questions about tattoos, lions, or anything else. "I'm going to patrol. I'll be back later. I suggest everyone else gets some rest. We'll be headed for Pan's camp tonight." Emma was definite in that statement. Though what she really needed was time for herself. And hopefully time to get thoughts out of mids of others about lions and tattoos and soul mates.

* * *

And so, minutes later, Emma Swan found herself near the lake where everyone took a bath later. She wasn't going in, though. She was reflecting.

Since hat birthday night three years ago when this 8-year old kid pretty much kidnapped her into going into this small town in Maine, even since Emma laid eyes on the exquisite brunette that was the kid's adoptive mother, she was taken by the beauty, the style, the feistiness of Regina Coralina tried to run, but something always stopped her, mostly Regina or something close to her. And every step the woman took, no matter how hard she tried, she became closer to Regina. It was Emma that gave Regina her magic back. It was Regina who saved her and Mary Margaret (though she also knew that Regina would never let anyone know that she actually cared for Emma's pixie-ish mom).

And only a few days ago, it was the two of them...together...that saved an entire town by willing all the magic they had in them to do it, only to be thrust on an adventure to save the one thing that bound they together.

Only Henry wasn't that one thing. There was another. It was the smile of Regina Mills. And the sneer. And the smirk. And that ever present scent of apples. And those eyes as dark brown as Godiva chocolates.

And if she really wanted to admit it to herself, those dark red lips that she could imagine were tastier than any chocolate.

Yes, there was something going on here. And she did not want to find out. Because she knew she would be hurt. In just two years she lost Graham. She lost Booth. God dammit ...she lost Neal for the second time. She didn't want to lose again.

Or maybe, it was an omen. Henry and that damned tattoo and everything else were signs...from God or whatever...that maybe her answer lay in the dark brown eyes of one Regina Mills.

"Well, the last time I looked, staring into the water for five minutes was not patrolling...dear..."

Shocked, Emma immediately turned. It was who she thought it was alright. Regina Mills, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

Flanked to her right was Tinkerbell, in a similar stance.

Flanked to her left was Snow White, with hands on hips, striking a where-have-you-been-all-night-young-lady stance.

And the trio looked they wanted explanation And Emma had no way out.

The sheriff just flashed a cheeky, embarrassed smile to the three and sheepishly said..."Hi."

Emma Swan was not getting out of this one...

* * *

**TBC**

_A couple of other notes: _

_I kinda like this Tinkerbell. Rose McIver did a remarkable job of being the chipper Tink we all know and love, and a hardened older Tinkerbell at the end. I hope this one hangs around._

_Besides, when Emma throws him overboard like a sack of wet potatoes when she leaves him for Regina, poor Hook will need someone for the rebound...unless Tink likes the idea of a threesome._

_Speaking of which, please check out my other fic I'm working on: __**The One Where The Sheriff Can't Find her Handcuffs**__. Tamara lives, she's actually likeable, mucho __**smut**__, and the freak flag flies high. Rated __M__._

_Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to get this going because you guys have been so kind to this old fart. I have never had this much positive reaction to this story._

_Thanks also for the nice things about the Dopey business. The Singlebrooke angle just popped up and I needed to figure out who would be THE LAST person Regina would want to swap spit with. There ya go._

_Anyone looking for action on this will be greatly disappointed. This is not that much about getting Henry than the relationship with R and E._

_**Hogwart Lady**__: I hope there is an answer for you in this chapter, but let's say that part of it was the fact that it is an unique design._

_The other half will be revealed in last chapter. And we do have a couple to go._

_Here's Chapter 3. OUAT is property of Kitsis-Horowitz/ABC Studios/Walt Disney...but you knew that already..._

* * *

Emma Swan knew _exactly _why the three women were there. Oh, she wanted to change the topic. Avoid it if she could. She hoped that it had to do with her...actually _their..._kidnapped son. That or anything but..._that_.

That tattoo. That prophecy from Tinkerbell.

And what it meant.

And Emma Swan was terrified. Because she knew what the three women...Regina, Snow White, and Tinkerbell...were thinking.

Just that one thought...The Evil Queen, Snow White, and Tinkerbell...would be enough to send her to the state hospital three years ago.

And now...even though their reasoning may be wrong...she knew she she was thinking was right.

"Ok, young lady...what's going on?" Snow asked with hands on hips and foot tapping rapidly.

"Mom..."

"Oh this isn't 'Mom,' Em..." Snow interrupted. "No...this is Mary Margaret you're talking to. You know..the one who had to endure three hour crying spells when you came home and drank the family wine supply because you struck out again at the Rabbit Hole..."

A statement that had Regina forcing herself not to giggle at the thought of the Sheriff of Storybrooke, ME basically three sheets to the wind..

"Look, guys...why are you surrounding me like you're about to give me the third degree...especially when we should be thinking about Henry.

"Well, Miss Swan," said a composed Regina, "in part we are thinking about Henry...and how, when we get back, he should be with both his mothers. He is our son."

"Our son." To Emma, they were the sweetest words she could ever hear. With all the fights the two women had, there was never any doubt either woman's mind that the other loved Henry. What neither woman wanted to admit were other feelings they both had. Feelings that may have been shared.

And with that, Emma smiled.

"Emma..." Tinkerbell broke the Savior's reverie. "You broke away when we mentioned that tattoo on your back. Do you think that we think it means something."

"Look..." Emma suddenly started to look frazzled, still looking for a way to get out of this. That was when Regina Mills walked up to the blonde and calmly dropped the bomb."

"Miss Swan." Regina's dark brown eyes looked into Emma's hazel ones...it it was like the Evil Queen was looking into the Saviors soul. "I know want to run right now..."

Emma: "You don't know what you're talking about.."

Regina: "Yes. I . Do. And so does Tink and so does Snow. You see, Miss...Emma...we both run. When it things get too close, we run. I ran when Tink showed me who my true love is...I've run from Snow.." Regina turned to her former arch-enemy, "how many times..?" Then Regina returned her gaze to Emma. "Storybrooke was the way I ran away from everything. I ran the reason you run..." Regina then gently placed her hands on the arms of Emma. "Because we're scared. We're both frightened. We're both afraid of what we feel because we might lose it. Now, we may not make it alive...but I need to tell you before I start running again...

"I. Love. You."

Time stopped. Snow's eyes went wide. Tink's smile broadened.

And Emma...Emma looked at Regina's smile. And she knew. Maybe it was the tattoo or maybe it was facing the truth for possibly the first time in three years. She simply whispered, "Oh. My. God."

And then Emma Swan kissed Regina Mills.

Hard.

In front of Tinkerbell.

And her mother.

Snow White.

When the kiss broke, Emma expected a myriad of things from her mother. Crying. Screaming, Blind anger. But this was something she did not expect.

"Well...it's _about time!_"

**TBC**

* * *

_Your detailed comments and critiques are welcome._

_If you want a spicier bit of Swan Queen goodness, search for __**The One Where The Sheriff Can't Find Her Handcuffs**__. It's rated M for a reason._

_There's also __**Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock**__, which started out as my get back at certain fundie nutcases...and turned out to be something much sweeter, and one I'm just starting called __**Braver New World**__, where the worlds of _OUAT _and _Heroes _come together._

_And then there's Everafter Vols 1 & 2...which I may finish when I'm 80._

_Talk to you later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The usual disclaimers._

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Emma Swan kissed Regina Mills. Hard. In front of Tinkerbell. And her mom, Snow White._

_When the kiss broke, Emma expected a myriad of things from her mother. Crying. Screaming, Blind anger. But this was something she did not expect._

"_Well...it's_ about time!"

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Regina Mills did not know what to believe less. The fact that the daughter of the woman that Regina held responsible for the demise of her true love just laid the most magnificent kiss ever or her lips...or the woman Regina held responsible for the demise of her true love cheering it on.

Emma Swan was non-plussed as well. It isn't everyday a girl hears those three little words. Especially when those words came from someone she regarded not too long ago as enemy.

"Say. That. Again." Regina truly wanted to know if she really did hear those words of encouragement from Snow White.

"It's... about...time !" Snow re-delivered those words.

Both the Evil Queen and the Saviour were about to comment on why a woman who supposedly hated the former happy as hell to see her deep kissing the latter. But before words from either came from their lips, Snow spoke out.

"Look, Regina, we may not be...well...close. And we may never be. And I know our history and I'm not going to rehash it. And, Emma, you know I loved you even before I knew I was your mother...and you were and are, outside of Red, my closest friend. Besides, we all know why we are here, and we ARE going to save Henry. But for the sake of the gods, you would have to be BLIND to not figure out what was going on!"

Tinkerbell stood with an oddly knowing smile while Snow continued: "I've seen the way you look at each other, the way you circle each other...I mean./..when you guy fight it's like...me and Charming! When we first got together we were bickering all...the ...time!...

"But, we _loved_ each other...it just took time. It's the same you guys...you yell so much that you didn't realized how much you cared for each other...

And the White Queen went on: "I saw you in that mine when you killed the trigger...I mean , when you both put your powers to kill the trigger, it formed a heart...a _heart_! There are signs, guys! Not to mention the look two had when you were done..."

Emma remembered; the look on Regina's face...in her eyes.. when she told the Queen that _they _did it...Regina exclaimed "Yes we did!" It was pure joy. Emma had never seen such joy on any face for any reason. One had to wonder if Tamara and Greg didn't take Henry, what type of family reunion could have occurred..

Then then we moved closer to the astonished pair, and Snow placed her hands on Regina's and looked in to the former mayor's eyes: "Believe it or not...I wanted our war to end. Maybe it has. Maybe this thing that has happened has brought us together...and maybe to our senses. I want you to be happy." Then she said the exact words to her daughter. And then she stepped away.

Tinkerbell was simply beaming at this. "I told you Reggie...the tattoo...that kiss...it all fits..."

It was all Regina could take at that point. She held up her hands and said "Hold it! Look...I don't know what this is. I'm...I'm..."

"Scared, Reggie?" Tink had never seen a movie, but if she did, she had seen this one before. And the fairy definitely wanted this one to end differently. "I know...we're both scared, girl...but maybe this is the time for all of us to stop running. Maybe..." Tink then grabbed hold of the clasped hands of Regina and Emma. "...maybe _thi_s time..._is_ the time..." Then the fairy softly kissed, first, Regina, then Emma, softly on the lips and stepped away.

"You do know that if a fairy kisses you...you have been blessed," Snow offered. And the Sheriff and the Mayor sat on that log and contemplated what they had heard.

"We need to concentrate on Henry," Emma told Regina, "..then when we rescue him, and we all return to Storybrooke, and we tuck him in his own bed and say goodnight, then we can start to figure this out."

Regina Mills was never this humble. "That would be a good thing, Emma.

And so the pair got off the log and the four made their way back to camp, where David and Killian were waiting...and probably trying to kill each other.

Emma and Regina led the way, not noticing Snow and Tink behind...looking at each other with smirks of knowledge.

* * *

The next few days we those of preparation, marked by a poisoned-tipped arrow that found it's way to David. The would-be king did his best to hide the situation, but he was dying and he knew it. But it was the pirate, of all people who saved the king's life.

Emma was very grateful to Hook for what he did...grateful enough that she gave the Captain a very passionate kiss...almost as passionate as the one she gave Regina earlier. David smirked, Regina just looked without emotion. And Snow and Tink both seemed...concerned.

Later, the women captured one of the Lost Boys. Regina wanted to rip the boy's heart out...but not to kill him. Possessing a heart controls it's owner. And there was something Regina wanted that boy to do. Snow warned that if they did that, Emma would be crossing the line between good and evil, but Emma pointed when it came to Henry, that line does not exist. Regina echoed that sentiment, and with that, the Evil Queen did an extreme cardio bypass on a Lost Boy.

* * *

Later, almost robotically, the boy returned to Pan's camp and gave a half of a mirror to a dejected Henry. However, dejection turned into jubilation when that mirror showed both his moms, on a united front. And when he saw his mom mouth the words "We...love...you.,"

Henry's heart soared. And not a moment too soon...Henry's discouragement almost allowed Pan to have the boy's soul. But now, his moms were coming to save him.

His two badass moms.

* * *

Back at the compound of Operation Save Henry, unknown to the two mothers communicating to their son with the other half of the mirror, was a pixie-ish blonde in a green-leaf dress, looking upon two women with the broadest smiles. As they smiled, the blonde pixie smiled as well...especially when the dark-haired woman mouthed "We love you" into the compact. At that, Tinkerbell literally skipped back to the main camp...she could not fly...at least right now...but she was happy that, for once, she may have actually done the right thing.

**TBC**

* * *

_Yes I did slip a bit of 3x5 in there, though it may not have played exactly as I wrote it down...but we're getting ready for the payoff._

_The word that marked the last chapters reviews was "unexpected." I hope that part of that was answered in this chapter, but the real answer will be given in the final chapter...and that is coming up soon._

_Also keep those reviews coming, especially the detailed ones._

_Be seeing you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Miss Swan.. "

Emma was very close to sleep at that point. It was a clear night, Hook was on watch, and tomorrow was the day that the group was to attack the Pan camp. But Regina Mills had one thing on her mind, and she wanted that cleared before she went to sleep.

"Regina, this had better be important."

"Emma...you kissed the pirate."

Emma paused a bit. After everything that had happened that day, she didn't want to deal with this. Her state of upset was evident in her reply. "Yes, Regina," Emma said deliberately, "I did. Hook saved my father's life and...well...I just wanted to say..."

"Thank you?" Regina finished the sentence. But if Emma expected anger or jealousy, Regina hid it very well. "Emma, I know what happened. And I know why. I'd do the same thing."

Emma was quite surprised by Regina's lack of anger, but then Regina continued. "Look..I was being my usual sarcastic self when I said that Hook was your boyfriend. But I do see a connection. I've known him from back in the Enchanted Forest and, well, Killian Jones can be very...I hate say the word..._charming_.

Emma smiled a bit at the word. Still Regina went on. "Look...something happened with us today. I can't deny it. I said I love you. And I mean it. I just want you to know that...that whatever happens between us, I'll understand."

Now it was Emma's turn to speak: "Regina...when I kissed you, I meant it. I did then, and I do now. When I kissed Hook, I told him that was one time only. That it was in gratitude. Nothing more.

Regina: "He's not going to take 'its a one time thing.' For everything he is, he has a big heart. And big hearts...break...very easy." The former mayor might have been talking about Killian Jones...or herself.

"Regina...I'm not going to say I don't like him. And to be honest, I think you did too..."

"Still do, Miss Swan...to a point."

"Like you said, to a point. Look, I don't know what will happen with us. I just know that we are going to get Henry back. All of us. We can figure out everything when we get back home. Right now, let's go to sleep...and focus on Henry."

Regina agreed with that last part, but there were a couple of things she wanted to do before she went to sleep.

One: "Emma...I just want to say...when we were talking to Henry today...and Snow was with us...I didn't hate her. It was...we were together and...I didn't hate Snow. I mean, it could change but...I didn't _hate _her."

Emma smiled. One thing she wanted was for that war to end. Maybe this was the beginning of that end.

"One last thing, Miss Swan." And with that, Regina Mills reached over to where Emma Swan lay and kissed her hard. Harder than Emma kissed her later that day. "That was just in case you actually were thinking about giving Captain Jones that second chance. Good night, Miss Swan" And with that bit of kissing one-up-woman-ship, Regina Mills turned and started to go to sleep.

And Emma Swan did the same. And as she started to fall asleep, three things were in her mind...

Getting back Henry.

That they would get him back together. Mom, Dad, Hook, Tink, and Regina. All together.

And that Regina was still the Evil Queen. Delightfully evil.

And that was the thought that sent Emma to the land of Nod with one big smile on her face..

* * *

**TBC**

_Notes..._

_**GothicPhoenix**__: Now THIS is what I am talking about. Thank you for pointing out things. I'll try to be better and beat the auto-correct._

_**Kira66**__: I understand. The Boys will do what The Boys will do._

_**Su**: Smooches. And a plug for your new story __**Angel with Dirty Hands**__. No magic or curses, just two lost souls trying to find each other._

_Finally:_

_Hogwart lady: You're speechlessness has caused me to write this additional chapter. I forgot to add a reaction to Emma's kiss by Regina. I hope this straightens things out._

_Next, the gang rescues Henry, Rumple, and Bae. Now I don't care how they do it. And I can't wait to do the final chapter._

_Be seeing you... _


End file.
